Second Chances
by Clace1fan
Summary: Clary and Jace were childhood sweethearts until everything went downhill. What happens when Clary, her step-dad, and her mom move and Clary is forced to go to a new school? What happens when she comes face to face with the person who broke her heart?
1. A long year

_**Hi there! This is my first fanfic!**_**_Summery: Clary and Jace were childhood sweethearts until everything went downhill. What happens when Clary, her step-dad, and her mom move and Clary is forced to go to a new school? What happens when she comes face to face with the person who broke her heart? For the texting, the bold is Clary and the italics isSimon._**

* * *

"I hate you, Jace Herondale! Go ahead, leave, and never come back!" Those were the last words Clary said to her eighth grade boyfriend. She had just found out he cheated on her and she was furious.  
Now, four years later, Clary was on her way to a new school to start her senior year. She remembered how the day before her and Mark broke up, he told her he was moving. She couldn't help but think about where he went. She was looking out the window of her mom's car when her phone vibrated. She looked at the text and smiled when she saw it was her neighbor and friend, Simon.

_Are you excited for your first day?_

**Kind of. Can I sit with you and Rebecca at lunch? **  
She said referring to him and his sister.

_Only if you help me get the girl I like's attention._

**Deal.**

_See you in a few._

"Was that Simon," her mother, Jocelyn asked.  
"Yeah. He wants me to help him get this girl named Isabelle to like him."  
"I glad that you already made a friend. I'm sure you will make more today."  
"I hope so," she hopped out of the car, waved goodbye, and walked into her new school. After getting her schedule from the office, she went into the hall where she saw Simon. "Hey," she said to get his attention. When he walked up to her, she pulled her long, curly red hair behind her ear.  
"Hey, nice shorts." She looked down and saw the short shorts and tank top she was wearing.  
"I haven't finished unpacking. These were on top. Can you help me find my locker?"  
"Sure." She told him the number and he showed her the tall yellow locker. " Most of the kids can hardly reach the top, it's not just you."

"I'm not that small.

"Sure, you aren't." As she put her purse in the locker, someone whistled at her. She turned and saw two guys with football jerseys on.  
"Nice ass," they told her. She closed the locker door and looked at Simon, her cheeks turning pink.  
"Are they really that short?"  
"You look fine. What's your first class?"  
"English with Posner."  
"I'll take you there." He led her to a classroom at the end of the hall, said bye, and left. She slowly walked into the room and sat in the back. When the teacher came in, he introduced her to everyone and then started talking about the assignment.  
While she was working on her paper, the boy who came in late and sat next to her whispered, "You're the hottest thing to come in this school ever since the sun." She turned her head to face him, but before she could tell him that he didn't have a chance, she recognized his deep gold eyes and golden hair that had a habit of falling in his face.  
"Jace," she whispered.  
"Clary?" Before more could be said, the bell rang. She gathered her stuff and speed walked out of the class.  
At lunch time, She sat next to Simon and completely forgot about Jace.

* * *

Jace had watched her at lunch when she sat with the nerd Simon. He found himself jealous at the way Simon had made his Clary laugh. He remembered when he could make her laugh like that. He had loved Clary since they were toddlers, she was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on. She didn't have braces like she did when he left in eighth grade. She grew into her body more, which was the reason all of his friends were talking about the hot new girl.

It took all he had not to punch their faces in and tell them to stay away from his Angel.  
At the end of the day, he saw her walking out of the school, so he made the decision drive up to her. When he blocked her way with his car, he rolled the window down. "Clarissa, let me give you a ride home."  
"Leave me alone."  
"Please, it's too hot to walk. Just let me drop you off."  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Because you know me. I would never let someone walk in 100 degree heat."  
"That's where you're wrong. I knew Jace Herondale. My bestfriend, my boyfriend. You I don't know. So please leave me alone." She ran in front of the car and when she saw Simon's car coming, she jumped in it and he took them to their houses.

* * *

When she got home, she invited Simon to come over for dinner. As soon as they walked through the door, her nose was filled with the scent of paint. "Mom! Luke! I'm home! Oh and, Simon's staying for dinner."

"Did you guys get the Xbox set up yet?" Clary laughed at the memory of her mom asking Simon to carry boxes in the house. of course, he was in charge of the box with the Xbox in it. Ever since then, which was a week before, he had been wanting to play it.

"Yes, actually. Luke set it up last night. How about you go down stairs and start it while I get food?"

"Sounds like a plan." He ran down the steps and Clary looked in the cabinets to see if her parents went shopping. She grabbed pudding an chips and was about to head down the steps when she heard a knock at the door. She set everything on the counter and went to open the door. She opened it to teenagers, one a boy and the other a girl. They looked like each other, both with raven hair. But the boy had noticeably blue eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, are you Clarissa Graymark?"

"Fray, actually, but my parents are the Graymarks. And I go by Clary."

"I'm Isabelle and this is my brother, Alec. We just came to let you know that if you need anyone to go shopping with or if you ever want to hang out, give me a call," Isabelle handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Then Clary looked at the guy she called Alec and noticed how he didn't want to be there. Isabelle noticed and stated, "My mom made him come. She says he doesn't go out much."

"Oh, okay, well thank you."

"Bye!"

"Bye." Clary closed the door, grabbed the snacks, and made her way to Simon. _This was going to be a long year, _she thought.

* * *

**_So that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Review for any comments or suggestions. If you have any questions just ask._**

**_ -Clace1fan_**


	2. Sparks

_**Here's the second chapter. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI or the characters**_

* * *

During the night, Clary woke up to her phone constantly buzzing on her nightstand. With her eyes still closed, she touched the screen and placed it against her ear. "What?"

"Is that how you talk to your big brother?"

"What do you want, Jon?"

"Can't a guy talk to his favorite sister?"

"First of all, I am your only sister. Second of all, do you realize that there is a time difference between here and Idris?"

"I just want to know about your first day then I will leave you alone."

"Well I have some friends and oh and your minion is here."

"My minion?"

"Jace. So now I have to see him everyday."

"If you want Clarissa, I can come to Brooklyn and beat him up."

"No thanks. Look Jon, I'm tired."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you." She threw the phone back on her nightstand and covered her head with the pillow in case her loving brother decided to call again.

The next day, she dug through all of her bags and found shorts that almost reached her knees and green blouse that matched her emerald eyes. Once she took a shower and got dressed, she made her wild curls into a messy bun. After eating breakfast, Simon took the two of them to school. "How was your night," he asked on the ride to school.

"Fine until my brother called."

"The brother that's still in Europe?"

"Yup," she said popping the p. "When my parents split, he went with my dad. Then my dad died when I was 16 and my brother, Jon, has been living on his own since."

"Are you two close."

"Too close for comfort."

"Speaking of that, one of the football jocks was staring at you at lunch."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, his name is Jace Herondale."

"Um, well I kinda dated him." Simon stared at her and almost hit another car. "Simon, look at the road!"

"You've been here a week and you've already dated the school player?"

"No, we used to go to school together. And he wasn't a player then. He was sweet and kind."

"So what happened?"

"The son of a bitch began making out with a cheerleader right in front of me."

"Wow! That really sucks. But don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't come near you."

"Thank you so much. I relieves me so to know that a boy who only wins video game fights can protect me from the big bad wolf."

"I'll at least try."

When they got to school, Simon went to his locker and Clary went to hers. After she got all of the books, she closed the locker door, turned around, and ran into soft cotton covering a hard stomach. She looked up and was staring into Jace's golden eyes. "What do you want Jace?"

"I wanted to walk you to class."

"I can walk myself." She stepped around him and headed for class.

He ran after her and began to walk beside her. "Can I at least talk to you?"

When they reached the door, she turned and faced him. "What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"I just want to do something I haven't done since eighth grade."

"What-" Before she made another comment, he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers.

Clary was shocked and tried not to melt into the kiss like she always did.

One thing was for sure, when he touched her, they both felt

the spark that would never go away.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. I will try to make longer chapters and will update frequently.**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	3. Double Wedding

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters. All human**_

* * *

She lifted up her hand and slapped his cheek, making him back away and rub his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

'"I had to kiss you."

"Well go kiss one of your sluts because I am not interested." She walked into the classroom and ignored him for the rest of class.

At lunch, while she was waiting for Simon, Rebecca and their friends Maia and Jordan to sit down, she reached for the chain around her neck that had her father's ring on it, only to find that it wasn't around her neck. She started freaking out and looked in her purse then on the floor, trying to find it. She saw Simon walk in the cafeteria and she ran over to him. "Simon!"

He placed his his hands on her arms, sensing her worry. "Clary, what's wrong?"

"My necklace... I... I don't know where..."

"Calm down, tell me what happened."  
"I was waiting for you and then I reached for my dad's necklace. But it's not around my neck. I looked everywhere and it's not anywhere. I can't loose it."

"You mean this cheap necklace you wear everyday." He pulled a chain out of his back pocket and on the end of it was the ring with an M on it.

"Where did you find this?" She grabbed the chain and held it.

"You dropped it at your locker at the beginning of the day." She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you so much. I will do anything for you." She backed up an inch and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

As he hugged her back, he whispered, "Can you go and see Isabelle likes me?"

"Yeah, but I have to do it later. I'm really hungry. Lets go get some lunch."

* * *

As Jace walked into the lunch room, he saw Simon Lewis hugging his girl. It took all he had not to run into him as he walked by. As he sat down, his adoptive sister sat next to him. "I heard you made out with Clary today."

"Izzy, we didn't make out. It was just a kiss.

"Sure, anyway, Alec is out with Magnus tonight and I was wondering if you would mind if I asked Clary to spend the night?"

"Why do you want her to spend the night. Didn't you just meet her when you and Alec went to her house yesterday"

"Didn't you just meet her when you two locked lips this morning?"

"No, I've known her since we were babies. We dated back in seventh and eighth grade."

"The Angel! Then she has to come over! You two can get back together. And then she can help get me and Simon together, then we can have a double wedding, and raise our kids together!"

"Iz, I don't think she wants to get back together with me. And since when have you likes rat boy?"  
"Since forever! I'm inviting her over tonight and I am going to find out what happened between you two. Because I don't trust you to tell me the truth."

"Iz, please-" Before he could finish, she was already walking away and over towards Clary.

"Hey, Clary. I'm Izzy. We met yesterday."

"Yeah, I remember. Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school today. You could even spend the night if you wanted."

"Um, well..."

"Please, you seem really cool and I think we can really be good friends."

Clary noticed that Isabelle was giving her a puppy dog face, which made Clary want to say yes. "Sure, It sounds like fun."

"Good. This will be so fun! So my brother, Jace, will take us to your place to get clothes and-"

"Wait, Jace is your brother?" Clary knew that Jace was an only child. She used to go to his house all the time and never saw a room for any siblings.

"Well, my parents adopted him, so he's my adopted brother. But anyway, he'll be our ride."

"That's just great." Isabelle walked back to Jace with Simon looking after her. Clary noticed that her friend was drooling and laughed. "Do you need a napkin or would you prefer to drool on your shirt?" He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, rolling his eyes at Clary.

"If she talks about me, you will tell me, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	4. A million pieces

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**_

* * *

After school, Clary and Isabelle walked out of the school and saw Jace leaning against his Kia Cube. "Isabelle, Clarrisa. Word on the street is you two need a ride to my house."

"It's my house too," Isabelle argued.

"Jonathon, word on the street is that your a manwhore. The people of America want to know, is this true?" Clary made her hand into a fist and stuck it into his face, pretending it was a microphone.

"Well that all depends on who you ask." Clary rolled her eyes and got into the car next to Izzy in the back seat. ON the way to the Lightwood's house, Izzy and Clary sang along to the music blasting through the speakers. Every once in a while, Clary would notice Jace look back at her and when he did, she looked away.

Once they arrived, Clary couldn't help but notice how big their house was. It looked like a beautiful old church. As she got out of the car, her sketchpad fell out of her messenger bag. Jace picked it up when it fell to the ground and when he flipped it over, he saw a drawing of him with angel wings and devil's horns. His stomach twisted at the thought of her hating him so much. "What's this?" He asked.

"Oh, Simon drew the horns on it when he saw your picture," she grabbed the book out of his hands and studied the picture she drew when she realized she loved him in eighth grade, just before they broke up. "I think it's an excellent self-portrait."

She stuffed it back in her bag and turned around when, but he grabbed ahold of her arm, causing her to face him again. "Clary wait."

"Look. I'm still pissed, there is no denying that. But not so much at how you cheated on me. More on the fact that we used to tell each other everything. Hell, I told you I thought I loved you. But I find see you kissing someone else, and I realize, you didn't want to be with me. Maybe if you came out and just told me that, I wouldn't have overreacted. But you didn't and you lied for who knows how long. That's the part that really pisses me off."

"I never lied to you. You lied to me. And I never, ever cheated on you, despite what you may think."

Before Clary could respond, Izzy came back out, grabbed Clary's arm, and dragged her to her room. "What were you to talking about?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Nothing, just more lies."

"Oookkkaaayyy. What do you want to do?"

"Do you have any food, I'm starving?"

"Yeah, I'll get some snacks and they we can give you a makeover."She ran out of the room, leaving Clary to sit on the bed and think. What was Jace talking about when he said he cheated on me? I saw him. She thought.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Clary." Clary closed her locker and looked behind her and saw Jace looking sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to move. I'll be leaving my friends and you." Trying to help him feel better, Clary stood on her tippy toes so that she could kiss him, but he turned his head before their lips met.

Ignoring what he did, she said, "It will be okay, We can still call each other and video chat."

"I guess so."

Right before they made it to the classroom door, a high voice began calling Jace's name. The pair turned and saw the cheerleader, Aline, running towards them. "Jace, Jace!"

He rubbed the back of his neck when she reached them. "Oh, hey Aline."

"I wanted to let you know that I would love to go to 8th Grade Appreciation with you."

Clary's mouth dropped open and she stared at her boyfriend. "You asked her to the dance?"

"Well-" Before he could finish, Aline pulled on the collar of his shirt and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then pulled back, releasing her.

When Aline left, Clary shouted, " I hate you, Jace Herondale! Go ahead, leave, and never come back!"

**End of flashback.**

When Izzy came back, the girls ate and Izzy started to braid Clary's curly red hair. "So, you know Jace?"

"Yeah, we used to be friends."

"He told me that you were more than friends."

"We were, just a hint of advice, never date your best friend. They change before you know what happens."

"What happened?"

"I fell in love with him and had my heart shattered into a million pieces." Before she knew it, Clary began to cry and Isabelle tried to comfort her.

On the other side of the door, Jace leaned his back against it and sat down. He hadn't meant to spy on them, but he was on his way to the kitchen when he heard Clary tell his sister no never date her best friend. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands, listening to his sweet, strong Clary break down and cry. He knew how she thought their break up happened, and if she would give him the time of day, he would tell her his side. That was the moment he promised himself that he would never let clary cry again.

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it. In a few more chapters, there will be Jace's point-of-view of the break up. **_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	5. Steaks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**_

* * *

The next morning, while Clary was getting ready, Izzy went to the kitchen and was face to face with her adopted brother. "Hey Iz-"

"You selfish Son of a Bitch!" She said interrupting him. "I finally find out that you had an actual girlfriend and you ruined the relationship because you couldn't keep it in your pants!"

"I never slept with the other girl. She was my way of getting over Clary!"

"Why would you have to get over her when you had her?" Before he could respond, she grabbed two nutrition bars and went back to her room.

The car ride to the school was silent and as soon as Jace parked the car, Clary jumped out of the car and went straight inside the building. When she was at her locker, Isabelle caught up to her. "How about next time you come over, it's when he isn't home."

"That sounds good." She looked past Izzy and saw Simon standing behind her with pleading eyes. That was when she realized she forgot to ask Izzy about him. "So, Izzy, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, no, but I really like someone." Clary was surprised at her response. Izzy was beautiful with long legs and long dark hair.

"Well my friend Simon really likes you and-"

"Simon Lewis likes me! Oh my gosh, this is awesome! I like him too. Can I sit with you guys today? I really want to talk to him."

"Sure, he'll like that." The girls went their separate ways as the school day started.

At lunch, Simon and Isabelle helplessly flirted with each other. Alec and his boyfriend, Magnus, sat with them too and Clary decided that they were complete opposites, which made them the perfect couple.

At the end of the day, Clary had to walk home because Simon had to go to band practice at his friend, Eric's, garage. As she walked, she heard footsteps coming closer to her and before she knew it, Jace was walking next to her. "What's up, Clary?"

"What are you doing? Why aren't you driving?"

"Well there's multiple reasons. One is to save the planet, another is to stay fit, but mostly because it's not safe for someone to walk alone."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself without your help."

As they walked, Jace noticed something golden swaying around neck. He walked in front of her, causing both of them to stop moving, and grabbed it. He was shocked when he saw that it was her father's ring. "You still wear this?"

"Not for you," she lied, "for him." In truth, she wore it everyday to remind her of the times that he still cared about her.

**Flashback:**

"Clary, calm down." Jace had followed her when she ran out of the house, after hearing the news about her mom.

"No, I will not calm down, Jace! He put my mom into a coma!" She took the chain with her father's ring on it off her neck and threw it at her friend. "Take this, I don't want it."

He walked up to her and slipped the chain over her head, then used his hand to tilt her chin up so that they were face to face. "I know what you dad did is unforgivable, and you never want anything to do with him. But you should keep the family ring."

"Why should I?"

"Because despite everything he's done, he is still apart of you. But you make your own decisions. This ring will remind you that you made better choices than her did. And if that isn't a good enough reason, wear it for me." She started crying and he brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm tough, I can handle it."

** End of Flashback.**

"Why would you wear it for him?"

"Because he died."

"Clary, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"How would you? Besides, it was two years ago, it's no big deal."

When she started walking again, he followed. When they reached her house, her mom, Jocelyn was outside, bringing canvases in. When she saw Jace, she put the canvases down and smiled. "Jace, what a surprise, how long has it been?"

"Too long, Jocelyn. I was just walking Clary home. Didn't want anything to happen to her."

"Oh please," Clary mumbled.

"Always the gentleman. Would you like to stay for dinner, Luke is making Steaks on the grill."

"I don't think he-"

"I would love to," Jace said, interrupting Clary.

"Good, we have a lot to catch up on. I'm sure that Luke would love seeing you again."

As the three of them walked inside, Clary whispered, "You should leave."

"But your mom invited me. An could never say no to Jocelyn." He gave her a smirk and then went to help her mom put things away.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Let me know if you have any questions.**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	6. Hiya, Sis

_**Hi there! So I read the comments and I tried to put the answers to some questions in this chapter and I also tried to put some suggestions in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the charachters**_

* * *

When Jace was finished helping Jocelyn, the two of them went out on the back deck to find Clary and Luke in an intense staring contest. The older man, with Salt-n-pepper hair's eyes were turning red, while Clary look like she could stay there all day. When Luke finally blinked, Clary jumped out of her seat and started dancing. "Stick to the steaks, Old man, because you can never beat me!"

Jace laughed at the scene. He heard a phone in the kitchen and when he realized no one else heard it, he went to go get it. When he went back inside, he saw Clary's phone whistle, alerting her of a text. He looked at the message and saw that it was from some guy named Eric. He felt jealousy and went back to the deck. "I have to go, My mom told me to come home," he lied. He gave Jocelyn a hug, then left without looking at Clary.

Clary was confused about his behavior, but was glad that he left. She watched as Luke put spices on the steak. She loved her family, but sometimes she thought they could be crazy. Like when her father forced her mother into a come when Clary was 13. She was raised by Luke until her mother became conscious, a week before her and Jace split. She remembered how well Jace fit into her family and she hoped she could find someone like that again. She came back to reality when she heard her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Clary, it's Eric." Clary wasn't close with Eric, but he had her number just in case something happened to Simon at practice.

"What's up?"

"Well, Simon left his phone at school and he wanted me to tell you that him and Isabelle Lightwood are going on a date tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting me know." Clary rushed outside and sat next to her parents as they ate dinner.

"So, what did you do today?" Luke asked Clary.

"Nothing much, just got Simon a date with my friend Isabelle. He owes me big time."

"Simon is a good kid and any girl is lucky to have him," her mom stated. "So are you and Jace friends again?"

"No, I'm still mad at him."

"I know sweetie, but that was four years ago."

"He kissed another girl in front of me! How do you expect me to trust him?" Clary got up and stormed into her room. She couldn't believe her mother sometimes. When she had some time to sort out her thoughts, she called her brother. When he picked up, she said, "Hey, Jon."

"Hey Clary. How's life treating you?"

"Good I guess. I got in a fight with Mom. I really wish you were here right now."

"Well, I guess if you really want me to be." He hung up and Clary stared at her phone until the door bell rang. She went downstairs and opened the door to find her tall brother smiling at her, his white-blonde hair in his face. "Hiya Sis."

"Jon!" she jumped into his arms as Luke and Jocelyn came running. When he let his sister go, Jon gave his mom and step-father a hug. Clary led her brother into the living room and they sat on the couch. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"It's the element of surprise. Besides, I wanted to see you and your new life."

"I'm glad you're here. I'll show you your room." She led him to the room next to hers and they placed his bags in the room. After another three hours of catching up, Clary went to her room and fell asleep as soon as she touched the bed.

The next day, Jon gave her a ride to school. When they got there, Izzy and Simon came running over. "Clary, who's this?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, Simon, this is my brother Jon. Jon, these are my friends, Isabelle and Simon. I have to go. You're picking up after, right?"

"Yup, then we can go to the movies." She gave her big brother a hug and then walked into school with her friends.

When Jace got out of his car, he saw Clary hugging a tall, white haired guy. He was again jealous and she backed away and he saw that the guy was Jon. When Clary walked away, Jon noticed Jace and the two boys stared at each other. It took all Jace had not to go over and punch his face in.

Jace used to worship Jon. He thought they were friends. That was until Jon caused his and Clary's break up.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. I am going to try to put more of Jace being jealous of other guys, comment if you think I should or shouldn't.**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	7. Start from the beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters**_

* * *

When school ended, Clary walked outside and waited until she saw Jon's convertible pull up. Just as she saw his golden car pull up, she walked towards it, only to be blocked by Jace. "I'm not letting him take you home," he told her.

"Well then it's a good thing I can make my own decisions." She tried to walk past him, but he pulled on her arm to stop her.

"Clary, there's a lot you don't know about Jon. And until you do, I don't want you alone with him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please, you need to trust me."

"And why should I do that?"

"Clary-"

"What's going on here?" They looked over and saw that Jon had walked up to the two of them. "Are you bothering my sister, Herondale?"

"I'm taking Clary home, so you can leave, Morgenstern."

"No, my sister needs to stay away from you. Lets go Clarissa." Jon wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards the car, leaving Jace to watch them with fury.

That night, Clary had trouble going to sleep. She kept thinking about Jace and what he had said to her. When she decided she couldn't sleep alone, she walked over to Jon's room. As she walked in, she saw him sit up in bed. "Hey, I was wondering if I could stay in here tonight? I mean like I did when we were kids."

"Sure," was all he said. He watched her as she walked over to the bed and laid next to him. They hadn't shared a bed since she was five and he was seven. That was the night their mom told them that her and their dad were getting a divorce. She layed so that he face was in his chest and he rested his arm on her hip.

The position made her uncomfortable, so she tried to scoot back, but he pulled her closer and squeezed her butt. She gasped and asked, "Jon, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do for a long time. And you aren't going to tell anyone." Keeping one hand on her butt, he placed the other on her chest. When she struggled to get away, he only held her tighter. He placed his lips on hers and forced her open so that their tongues touched. Clary was too scared to do or say anything she she laid still.

The next day, Jon insisted on taking her to school, so she didn't refuse. When they arrived, she ran out of the car and he went after her. But before he could touch her, Jace came up, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the car before pounding his fist in the older boy's face. "Stay the hell away from her and don't you dare touch her."

Jon spit blood out of his mouth and then gave Jace a twisted smile, right before punching Jace in the eye, then the stomach. "Jace!" Clary rushed over to him and helped him up after he fell to the ground. "I'm going to take you to the nurse." She placed his arm around her shoulders as she helped him walk into the building.

The nurse wasn't in her office, so Clary helped Jace sit down on a chair and went to get him a wet paper towel. When she came back, she lightly dabbed the blood of of his face. It wasn't until their faces for inches apart when he noticed her swollen lips. "Why do your lips look like that?"

"It's nothing," she lied.

"I touched you, didn't he? Did he..."

"No, he just kissed me. I've never been that scared before."

"Oh, Clary." He went to give her a hug, but she moved out of his reach.

"Tell me what's going on. How did you know he was going to do something?"

"Okay."

"Tell me everything, starting from the beginning."

"It all started when..."

* * *

_**Jace in shining armor! Next chapter you find out what happened to cause Jace and Clary's break up and how Jace knew Jon's secret. Hope you like it.**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	8. How it really happened

_**Here's Jace's POV. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters**_

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Clary, you have to put your back into it." It was the weekend before 8th grade appreciation and Jace and Clary were at the batting cages.

"You know I've never been good at this. I don't see why we couldn't have just seen a movie like normal people do on a date."

"We aren't like those lame people." He saw her get another miss another ball and decided to help her. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her so that his hands rested on hers on the bat. "Move like this." He moved their bodies like they hitting a ball.

She shivered with his body so close to hers. She loved when they were in their bubble, a bubble where no one could hurt them. Then when he moved, she gave him a frown at the lose of closeness. She then focused on the ball coming towards her. She swung the bat and hit the ball. "I did it!" She dropped the bat and ran into Jace's arms.

"I knew you could." She pulled back and kissed him, feeling the spark she always did.

"Well, I guess I did have a good teacher." He was about to go in for another one of her sweet kisses when his phone rang.

"Hello," he said once he let her go and answered the phone.

"Hello, Jace, this is Maryse. My family and I just arrived."

"Okay."

"I wanted you to know that you will have a chance to go to school tomorrow and then we will leave for Brooklyn tomorrow night."

"Okay, thank you for letting me know." He hung up and sat on a bench outside of the cage. He was moving, and he still couldn't believe it. When he had told Clary, she cried and he held her until she fell asleep in his arms. He hadn't told her why though. He didn't know why he didn't tell Clary his dad died, he just didn't. Now the family who was adopting him had come and he was leaving tomorrow. "Clary, I have to go, my dad said I have to go home."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss and then rode his bike to the house he would be leaving in a day's time. He went to his room and packed what little he had into suitcases. He put his pictures of him and Clary on top so that her beautiful face was the first thing he saw in his new home.

He was about to go to sleep, when he heard the familiar ring of his phone. "Hello."

"Jace, it's Jon."

"What's up. Is Clary alright?"

"She's fine, but I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What is it?"

"You can't see Clary anymore."

"What are you talking about."

"It's time for her to move on. You two can't be together anymore because she's mine."

"She's yours?"

"Yes, see, we belong together. And we can't have you getting in the way of what's meant to be."

"I don't understand."

"You and Clary are no longer together. She will be with me and when you leave, she will forget about you."

"If you touch her, I'll-"

"You can't stop me. You're leaving. Goodbye, Jace." He heard the other line go dead and he just sat there. He had to do something. But he was afraid of Jon. Jon was tall, older, and a lot stronger. He realized then that the best thing was to warn Clary.

The next day Jace was at his locker when he saw Aline walk up. "Hi Jace."

"Hi, Aline."

"So you know the dance is tonight. Are you going with anyone?"

"Well, um, not-"

"Well, if you want me to go with you, I would have to think about it." She walked away before he could tell her he wasn't going. He walked to Clary's locker, prepared to tell her privately what her brother planned. That was until he looked at his phone and saw they had two minutes until class started. He knew Clary hated being late.

"Hey Clary." Clary closed her locker and looked behind her and saw Jace looking sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to move. I'll be leaving my friends and you," he told the half truth. We was mostly worried about telling her about Jon, then topping it off with him telling her he was leaving that night. When she went to give him a kiss, he backed away, worried that he would never let her go if he touched her.

"It will be okay, We can still call each other and video chat."

"I guess so."

Right before they made it to the classroom door, a high voice began calling Jace's name. The pair turned and saw the cheerleader, Aline, running towards them. "Jace, Jace!"

He rubbed the back of his neck when she reached them. "Oh, hey Aline."

"I wanted to let you know that I would love to go to 8th Grade Appreciation with you."

Clary's mouth dropped open and she stared at her boyfriend. "You asked her to the dance?"

"Well-" Before he could finish, Aline pulled on the collar of his shirt and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then pulled back, releasing her. Jace didn't know why he was kissing Aline. Maybe it was because Jon told him that he and Clary weren't together anymore, so deep down, Jace thought so.

When Aline left, Clary shouted, " I hate you, Jace Herondale! Go ahead, leave, and never come back!"

**End of flashback.**

"So you thought we had already broken up?" Jace had just told Clary his side of their breakup and they were still in the nurse's office.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Because, my brother is sick and twisted, we lost what we had."

"Yeah, but Clary, it's never too late to get it back."

"Yes, it is."

"Just give me a chance to be your friend again. Please, I'm begging you. I never beg, Clarissa."

"Give me time, I need to think about everything I just heard."

"Okay." As soon as the nurse came in, Clay walked out of the room.

* * *

**_There it is, let me know what you think._**


	9. I believe that you believe

_**So it's been a while and I'm sorry. I just had a hard time thinking about what was going to happen next. This isn't a real long chapter, but I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.**_

* * *

Simon and Isabelle were walking in the school's parking lot, hand in hand, when he asked her, "How about another date tonight?"

"Yes, of course! What will we be doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, that's not fair. Please tell me." She gave him puppy dog eyes right before she kissed him. He was about to give in when they heard yelling from the other side of the parking lot. "Oh my God! That's Jace!" Izzy tried to run to her brother, but Simon held her back.

"Look, Clary's taking him inside, we'll follow them and see if he's alright."

"Okay." They followed Clary and Jace into the school and saw them walk into the nurse's office. "I think they're having a private chat," Izzy said. Her and Simon stood outside the room and heard everything that was said. When the talking stopped Clary came out of the room and accidentally ran into Simon.

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her chin up, revealing the tears streaming down her face. "Hey, are you alright?"

She shook her head and hugged him, crying into his chest. "You stay here with her, I'll go check on Jace," Izzy said right before she went into the room. When she saw Jace, she looked at his face and sighed.

"If you're here to lecture me, I'm not in the mood," he said to his sister.

"Tell me, did you at least try to protect her?"

"Ah, so you were eavesdropping."

"Answer the question. Did you try to protect her?"  
"Yes, I tried back in eighth grade and if I have to do it again, I would."

"I've never seen you like this?"

"Like what?"

"In love."

"What are you talking about, Iz?"

"Don't play stupid. You've never gave any of the girls you sleep with a second look, let alone care for them. But with Clary, you're different. It's written all over your face that you love her so don't deny it, at least not to me."

"What does it matter how I feel about her?"

"It matters because she feels the same way. Trust me. The same look you give her when she isn't looking, she gives you when you aren't looking."

"Iz, I have to get her back. I miss her."

"I'll tell you what, I'll help you get her back. But you have to promise me that you won't be you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you can't be a jackass who sleeps around anymore."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I believe that you believe that what you did back then was to help here. And because I still want my double wedding."

"You know I love you right?"

"I know." She lightly kissed his cheek as the nurse came in and the bell rang. When she walked out of the room, Simon and Clary were no where in sight, but she knew that they were already in class. As Izzy walked to her first class of the day, she came up with a plan to get Jace and Clary back together.

* * *

_**So this was mostly a brother and sister moment, with a tiny little bit of Sizzy. Any questions or suggestions, just comment. Thanks for reading!**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	10. First

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or characters :(**_

* * *

Clary thought about what Jace had told her all that day. She didin't pay attention to any of her teachers or friends. All she thought about were his words. That was, until she went to the parking lot after school.

She was prepared to walk home, so she started toward the sidewalk. Just as she stepped on the curb, she heard a familiar French accent behind her. "You were never the exercise type, but I guess people do change." She turned around with a huge smile on her face and met eyes with her friend, Sebastian.

"Seb!" She ran into his arms and he lifted her up off her feet. He placed his lips on hers for their usual friendly kiss. "What are you doing here," she asked when he put her down.

"I'm here on business. I'm leaving in an hour, but I wanted to stop by and see you. It's been a while."

"It has. A lot has happened since I last saw you two years ago. How about you drive me home and I tell you all about it."

"It's a deal." He led her to his car and they both got in. "So tell me the most important thing that's happened so far," he said as he started the car.

"Well, that would have to be the fact the Jon is an asshat who tried to rape me last night." Barely out of the parking space, Sebastian slammed on the breaks and starred at her.

"Are you alright? How far did he go?"

"I'm fine, but confused and a little sad. And to how far he went, luckily he didn't want to 'go too fast,' so no clothes came off, but he kissed me and touched me places." Seb leaned over, kissed her forehead, and engulfed her into a hug.

"Clary, you can't go home. Not if he's going to do like that. Tell your parents, call the cops, and then stay somewhere he can't find you."

"But the problem is that I can't call the cops. The person who tried to hurt me was not Jon. It was like something took over his body. And it scared the living hell out of me."

"Then at least call your parents and tell them what happened."

"I will, I promise." He started to drive again as she pulled out her phone. Instead of calling her parents, Clary dialed Izzy's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Izzy, it's Clary."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Well, I kinda have a date with Simon. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, I was going to ask if I could spend the night, but-"

"Is this about your brother?"

"How did you-"

"I heard you and Jace talking about him. Clary, if you're scared to go home, then I'll cancel the date."

"Don't do that, Iz."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just tell Simon that you're spending the night and then if he still wants to come, we can all watch a movie."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." After Clary hung up with Izzy, she texted her her mom, asking her if Jon was home. When she replied, no, and that he left to go to California, Clary thought that she didn't have to tell her what happened the night before.

"Seb, can you take me to my friend's house?"

"Sure, what's the address?" She told him and a few minutes later, he pulled up in front of Izzy's church-like house.

"Thanks." She leaned over and gave Sebastian a friendly kiss on the lips.

"No problem."

"Next time you're in town, will you promise to visit me?"

"I promise."

She hopped put of the car and said, "Bye," through the window. Then she walked up the front steps. Right after she rang the door bell, Magnus opened the door.

"Clary, what are you doing here?"

"Izzy and I are having a movie night."

"What kind of movies?"

"Chick flicks probably. Are you going out with Alec?"

"No, we're staying in. But I am definitely watching movies with you girls. Here, come in." With a giant smile on his face, he moved out of the way and let Clary through.

* * *

Right after Izzy got off the phone with Clary, she called Simon. "Hey Iz," he said as soon as he answered.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, but I can't go out tonight."

"Why?"

"Clary doesn't want to go home because of her brother so I told her she could stay at my place. But you can still come over and we can watch a movie."

"That's fine, I just reschedule my surprise."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be over in like an hour."

"Okay. See you then." She hung up the phone and went in search of Jace. She found him in his room, doing homework.

When Jace looked up, he saw his sister digging through his closet. "Iz, what the hell are you doing?"

"Clary's coming soon."

"What does that have to do with the destruction of my clean closet?"

"I told you I would help you get her back and that's what I'm going."

"How?"

"I'm going to pick out your clothes. If you wear boring clothes, then she won't notice you."

"You know she has a boyfriend, right?"

"Who?"

"Did you not see her making out with that guy in the parking lot?"

"Okay, so maybe she does have a boyfriend. That means that you just have to step up your game."

"How do I do that?"

"First..."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. I will try to post the next chapter soon. I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	11. My blessing

_**I am sorry that it's been a while, but I didn't know what should happen next. But now I know and I have ideas for future chapters.**_**Here**_'__**s a longer chapter, I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Clary walked through the house looking for Izzy. When she went into her room to look, she opened the door and found Izzy and Simon making out on her bed. Clary quickly shut the door. and made her way the the living room. She sat down and watched TV. "Hey Clary."

She turned around and saw Jace in a black T-shirt that outlined his muscles and blue jeans that hung low on his hips. "Hey." He sat next to her and she scooted over.

"Making yourself at home?"

"Yeah. If you want to change the channel you can. I mean it is your house."

"I'll watch this with you." He moved closer so that their legs were touching and placed his arm on the couch behind her. "So-"

"Why were you adopted, Jace?" She interrupted.

"It doesn't really matter. It happened and now it's over."

"Please tell me. If you want us to be friends, we should be honest with each other."

He took a deep breath and got ready to tell her. "My dad died. He was driving when a car came out of nowhere and hit him. He died as soon as the ambulance reached the hospital." She stared at him, her mouth wide open.

"I am so sorry, Jace. Why didn't you tell me. I wouldn't have acted like such a bitch when we broke up if I had known."

"There's two things wrong with what you just said. The first, you had a right to yell at me Clarissa. I mean, I kissed someone else right in front of you. So, no, you weren't acting like a bitch. The second thing is that I hate it when you say 'we broke up'. We," he pointed to them both, "did not break up. You broke up with me."

"No, my brother broke us up. But still, I am really sorry about your dad."

"Thanks." They looked back at the TV and Jace start twisting a strand of her curly red hair around his finger.

When Clary noticed what he was doing, she turned to face him, and he kept his hand in her hair. "What are you doing?"

"This." He moved their heads closer and closer together. Then, before she could object, their lips were pressed against each others. He pulled her closer to his side. She tried to push him away, but he only pulled her closer. Eventually, he was pushing her so that she was laying on the couch and he was hovering over her. She couldn't control herself when she tugged on his t-shirt to bring his body closer to hers.

"Are we interrupting something?" Clary and Jace broke apart and sat up immediately when they heard Izzy speak.

"Yes, you are," Jace said while giving his sister and her boyfriend a look saying 'Now get out of here so we can finish'

"No, you aren't," Clary said at the same time.

"Good, because Clary came over for a movie night, not a make out with Jace night. Simon, Jace, you two get popcorn from the kitchen," Izzy ordered. "Magnus! Alec! If you want to watch the Titanic, you better get your asses down here!"

Jace and Simon walked into the kitchen and Jace handed Simon the popcorn to put in the microwave. "So you and my sister?" Jace asked while they waited.

"Yeah. Me and Izzy."

"If you hurt her, I will hurt you. I've never seen her like someone this much, so I would not hesitate to hurt you." Simon tried not to look frightened, but he knew that Jace was tough and could easily beat him up.

"Stay away from Clary."

"What did you just say?"

"Clary is my friend. I know that you've hurt before and I don't want it to happen again. Besides, if you saw her boyfriend, I would be scared to make another move on her." Simon saw what Jace saw earlier that day with Clary and Sebastian, so, like Jace, he assumed that they were dating. But he didn't know for sure.

"I'm not scared of him. Clary will see that I'm the better person and will want to be wit me, not him."

"You aren't jealous, are you Jace? I'm being serious. I really can't tell if you're jealous or not."

Jace sighed and prepared himself to admit his feelings. "Of course I'm jealous! I mean, Clary was always my girl, my friend, then my girlfriend. I don't like seeing her with other guys. Hell, I almost strangled you when I saw you with her. She's mine. It was always supposed to be that way. We were supposed to end up together. Now I see her with this older guy and it just feels different. I mean, she used to jump into my arms and kiss me like that. How can I not be jealous that there is another person to make her happy like I used to?"

"Dude, you do realize that you slept with all the girls at school right?"

"It was my way of proving to myself that I was never good for Clary and that I would never be good for her."

"You have it bad for her. But that doesn't mean I give you my blessing. -"

"Who said I was asking for your blessing?"

"Fine, whatever. But if you want my advice, be her friend first and show her that your the better person before you do anything else." The timer on the microwave dinged and Simon got the popcorn and went back out to the living room where he saw that Alec and Magnus had joined them.

After thinking about what Simon had said to him, Jace followed and sat in the chair farthest away from Clary. If he was going to follow Simon's advice, he would have to stay away to keep his hands off of her.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. If you have any questions or suggestions, I would love to hear them. :)**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	12. Author's note

_**Sorry, but this id and author's note. :( So I was thinking of doing a time jump of a month in the next chapter. Nothing important would happen in the time that was skipped. So if you would rather not have the jump, let me know. The first option with 10 votes will be the one I'm doing. Once again, I'm really sorry that this is note an update. :(**_


	13. Ice cream and revenge

_**So the jump reached 10 votes**_. **_During the month nothing really happened, so there wasn't much to say about it, but I did add one thing about what did not happen during the jump. I hope you like it._**

* * *

For the next month, Jace and Clary's grew back to the way it used to be. Jace had decided  
to show Clary that he was better than her so called boyfriend, so he didn't kiss her since the night they watched the Titanic.

One night, Clary was spending the night at Isabelle's, when she decided to get ice cream. While Izzy was sleeping, she snuck into the kitchen, only to find someone already in there. She knew it was Jace right away but didn't say anything because he was on the phone.

"Yeah, everything's in place," she heard him say to the person on the other end.

"Does she know anything?" Luke and Jocelyn were talking to Jace over the phone.

"No, she doesn't suspect anything," Jace replied.

"Good. Do you know how many people can come?"

"Everyone said they could come."

"Okay. There's only two days left so make sure she doesn't find out and ruin everything."

"She won't know what hit her." Jace hug up and smiled. He looked over and saw that Clary was pulling something out of the freezer. "Do you need help?"

Clary looked at Jace and noticed that he was not on the phone anymore. "No, I got it." She looked back at the ice cream she was pulling out and before she knew it, everything in the freezer started falling out. Jace rushed over and held everything in its place so that she could safely get the ice cream. "Thanks."

"No problem." She sat the carton on the counter and went to search for a bowl and a spoon.

"You want any?" She asked when she found them.

Jace looked at the flavor and shook his head. "No, not a mint fan."

"Oh, right, I knew that."

"But could you get me a spoon and bowl, I think I'm just going to have chocolate."

As she did that, he grabbed the chocolate and they each put their ice cream into their bowls. She sat up on the counter and he leaned against the stove so that they were facing each other. "So who were you talking to?"

"Just Alec. He's out late with Magnus and he asked me to cover for him," he lied. He hated lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth, not yet, at least.

"Oh okay," she didn't believe him, but she let it go. He had promised her a month before that he would never lie to her. So, even though it made her mad, she knew deep down that he probably hade a good reason to.

"You should try some of this," he said as he walked up to her.

"It's just chocolate."

"No, it's so much more. It has fudge and cookie dough in it."

"I don't know."

"Come on. You know you'll love this."

"Fine," she gave in. He shoved his spoon into the ice cream and pulled it out and placed it by her lips. Her mouth covered the spoon and her eyes closed as she moaned. It was the best thing she had tasted in a while.

"So..."

"That is heaven on a spoon."

"I told you you would love it." He put the spoon back in the bowl and looked at her. She was wearing a white tank top and short pajama shorts. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was looking at her face when he noticed chocolate in the corner of her mouth. He wanted to kiss it off of her, but he decided to just use his thumb. "You have some..." He rose his thumb to her face and began wiping the chocolate off her, but got lost in her emerald green eyes.

He placed his whole hand on her cheek and she leaned into his hand. "Jace..."

"Clary." He moved in closer. He needed to kiss her.

"Jace, I have to tell you something." He moved his hand to his side and stepped back.

"Yeah, I get it."

"But I didn't get to tell you get." She was starting to get extremely mad at him. She was about to tell him that he needed to kiss her. That she needed him to kiss her and never stop. But obviously, he thought she was going to say the exact opposite.

"You, don't have to tell me Clary. I already know."

"No, I don't think you do know. You're just assuming!"

"Am I?" Before anything else could be said, he walked out of the room, his ice cream on the counter.

"Asshole!" She shouted after him. To frustrated to finish eating, she put her bowl in the sink and stormed off to Izzy's room.

* * *

The next morning, was Saturday, so Clary avoided Jace at breakfast. After they ate, Izzy and Clary went shopping for dresses to wear to their senior prom, even though it was three months away. While they were looking in a shop, Clary complained about the time they had. "Iz, we have like, three months. What if I gain weight and the dress doesn't fit when it's time."

"It will, trust me. Besides, if wait until it's closer, then all of the good dresses will be gone. OMG! I found one. I'm going to try it on." She ran off to the dressing rooms and Clary followed, siting on a bench outside the room. "So did anyone ask you yet?" Izzy asked as she changed.

"Three months, Iz. Nobody's going to ask three months before."

"Simon asked me."

"Well he is your boyfriend. Let me guess, you were making out when you mentioned prom and he just said yes because you were doing naughty things to him."

Izzy came out in a beautiful yellow, strapless dress with gems around the waist. "You have a sick mind my friend, a very sick mind."

"Am I right?"

"Yes." Izzy blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. "How does it look?"

"You look gorgeous. Simon is lucky to have you as his date."

Izzy turned to look at her friend. "I know." She went back into the room and began to change back into her clothes. "So I take it no one's asked you?"

"Nope."

"Not even your boyfriend?"

"My what?"

"Your boyfriend. You know the tall handsome guy you locked lips with a month ago."

"Sebastian? He is in no way my boyfriend. We're just friends."

Izzy came out with the dress and a shocked look on her face. "He's not your boy toy?"

"God no! Has everybody been thinking that?" Izzy nodded. "Even Jace?" The other girl nodded again. "Oh my god!"

"Don't freak out. This just means that you and Jace can be together." While Clary was trying to calm down, Izzy was debating whether or not she should tell Jace about Clary not having a boyfriend. She did promise to help him, but she decided to not tell him and let him sweat it. He kept making fun of Simon and he was tired of it. This was her revenge.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. Please Review :)**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	14. I can't do this

_**Someone comes back in this chapter. Who is it? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI of the characters.**_

* * *

Clary and Isabelle walked into Isabelle's house, their prom dresses in hand. They placed them in Izzy's room then went downstairs to get something to eat. While they were eating their subs, Jace walked in. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Izzy replied. She waited for Clary to say something, but the other girl kept eating her sub. "Burrr, it's cold in here. I think I'll leave and go call Simon." Izzy picked up her sub and walked back to her room.

"Clary, I want to talk to you." When she just continued eating her sub, he continued. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gotten that close to you or touched you."

"Thank you Jace, I'm glad that's how you feel."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I realize now that you don't like me other than a friend. That the thought of even touching me, you just don't like the idea."

"That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Then what are you say?"

"That I hate being just your friend! That every time I think about you or see you, I need to kiss you!"

She walked up to him so that thy were only an inch apart. "Then why don't you?" He looked at her face the slammed his lips onto hers. He pulled her against him, then spun around so that he could set her on the counter. Keeping their lips together, he stepped between her legs and held her close.

She lifted his shirt over his head and ran her hands over his muscles. He tried to take her shirt off but she stopped him. "What if someone walks in?"

He moved his hands under her thighs and lifter her up so that her legs wrapped around his hips. He started walking up the stairs and she moved her lips to kiss his neck. When they made it to his room, he kicked the door closed. When he laid her on his bed, he looked at her and shook his head. "I can't do this."

This made Clary mad. She got up and walked toward the door opening it. "I guess not what you expected." She ran out of the house, crying.

Jace ran after her, but when she ran out the front door of the house, he stopped and watched her run away.

Clary ran straight to her house, and up to her room. She locked her door and cried until she fell asleep. She woke up to her phone ringing and saw that it was Izzy. "Hello?"

"Clary what happened? Why did you leave? Jace won't tell me what happened."

"Jace is a stupid son-of-a-bitch that I wish I never laid eyes on. He said he didn't want me, Iz. I'm not good compared to the other skanks he's been with."

Clary started crying again when Izzy said, "That asshole! You don't need him, Clary. How about you, me, and Magnus go to Pandemonium tonight. You can forget about Jace and have so fun. Kind of like a girls and gay guys night."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Iz."

"No problem. Just remember that he doesn't deserve you Clary. You're too good for that asshole." Clary wiped away the tears and smiled when she hung up.

Later that night, Jocelyn and Luke were at an art gallery so Clary wrote them a note saying that she was going out with Isabelle and Magnus. Then she met them at the club.

Once they were inside, Magnus brought them drinks. "Clary," Magnus began, "how about the three of us go and dance with some of the hot guys."

"That sounds perfect," Clary replied.

Isabelle was about to say yes when she looked over at the door and saw Jace coming in. "You guys go, I'll be right there." Izzy made her way over to her brother while the other two went dancing. "What are you doing here?"

Jace looked at his sister then at Clary dancing with a tall guy with short brown hair. "I came to talk to Clary."

"Well I'm not going to let that happen. So you can leave now."

"Iz, I really need to talk to her."

"No! She told me what happened and it's obvious that you screwed up." Jace looked back at Clary and saw that now she was with a man with white blond hair. She was dancing with Jonathan.

"Izzy, you have to let me see her! Now!" Izzy tried to hold him back, but he made it past her. He had to help his Clary.

Clary was dancing with a handsome stranger. When she felt hands on her hips, she started dancing against the man. But when she turned around, she saw dark eyes staring at her. It was Jonathan who had his hands on her hips. She tried to pull away, but he just pulled her against him. "What... What are you..."

"Why little sister, didn't you miss me?" He asked with and evil smile.

* * *

_**Jon's back! Hope you liked it. In later chapters you will find out what Jace meant when he said "I can't do this." Review :)**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	15. I love you I always have

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.**_

_**Jaceherodale17: Of course you get a shoutout! Congrats on guessing why Jace said "I can't do this." :)**_

* * *

"Come with me," Jon whispered into his sister's ear. He pulled her arm into a storage closet.

"Jon, you don't want to do this."

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong my sister. I do want to do this." He started grabbing at her clothes and Clary yelled for help. Before she could say anymore, Jon used his hand to cover mouth and he used his other one to squeeze her breast.

Jace ran to where he saw Clary and Jon a minute ago, but when he got there, they were both gone. He looked around for them but he couldn't find them. That's when he heard a scream. He noticed that he was the only one who heard it, so he rushed over to the storage room where he heard the scream and banged on the door. "Clary! Clary, let me in!"

Clary tried to fight Jon off of her, but he still managed to strip both of them into just their underwear. Clary heard a pounding on the other side of the door and so did Jon. The next thing they heard was, "Clary! Clary, let me in!"

Jon laughed and then looked down at his sister, whom he was hovering over. "Did you think your little boyfriend would be able to help you?" Jon stood up and went to open the door so that he was face to face with a very angry Jace. "If you must, come in and watch."

Jace looked down at Clary and saw how terrified she was. So as soon as Jon closed the door, Jace punched him in the face. Jon landed with his back lying on the floor and Jace bent down and continued to punch him until he was unconscious. When he looked back at Clary, she was staring at him with shock. "Get you clothes back on," he told her.

Clary scrambled to get her dress back on. Instead of thanking Jace, when she was dressed, she ran out of the room, then out of the club. When she made it outside, it was raining. She leaned against the brick wall of the club and cried, falling so that her head rested on her knees.

Jace started to run after Clary, but once again, he was blocked by his sister. And she wasn't alone. Magnus was with her. "What did you do to her now, Jace?" Magnus asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her."

"We just saw her running out of here, crying her eyes out," Izzy said.

"Iz, I did not do anything to her! I tried to help her! Her brother tried to sleep with her and I went in there and punched the hell out of him."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Can I see her now?"

"No, Magnus and I are going to take her home." Izzy and Magnus walked out of the club and found Clary crying.

"Sweetie," Magnus said as he touched her wet arm.

Clary pulled away from his touch. "I just want to be alone."

"At least let us take you home," Izzy said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I can't go home. How am I supposed to tell my mom that my brother, her son, tried to rape me?"

"You can come to my house, then."

"You guys go, I just want to stay here." Clary placed her head in her hands.

Izzy decided to go get her brother. She told Magnus to stay with Clary, just to make sure nothing happened to her, then she went inside. "She needs you," she told Jace when she saw him.

"What?"

"She's not listening to me. I think she'll listen to you."

"Iz, right now, she hates me. I think I'm the last person she wants to see."

"Either you go out there and help her or she stays there in the rain because she refuses to go anywhere else." Jace sighed and followed his sister out of the club.

It broke his heart to see Clary crying. He had promised himself to never let her cry again and he had already broken that promise. He repromised himself and then squatted next to her. "Clary, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you. I promise that I will not let him hurt you."

Still crying, Clary leaned against him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to Magnus's car. Jace sat in the back, holding Clary while Magnus drove and Izzy sat in the passenger seat. Jace kept whispering into Clary's ear, trying to calm her down.

When the crying stopped, he looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping. He moved a red curl out of her face and kissed the top of her head. Then he whispered, "I love you, Clary. I always have."

In the front seats, Magnus and Isabelle listened as Jace confessed his love for Clary. They smiled at each other. They were both glad to see that Jace had a heart and that he did actually care about someone other than himself.

When they arrived at Jace and Izzy's house, Jace carried Clary up to a spare bedroom and laid her down. When he went to stand back up, she clung to him and slowly opened her eyes. "Stay, please. Stay with me."

"Clary, you don't really want me to stay."

"Please stay, Jace. I can't be alone tonight. It's not safe unless you're here." Jace gave in and laid next to her. She stuffed her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He was never going to let anyone hurt her.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_ -Clace1fan_**


End file.
